


The Adventures of Glum and Tomatoes

by kayliemalinza



Series: Selkiverse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lifelong secret to a good tomato sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Glum and Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Barnes and Tomatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607875) by [kayliemalinza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza). 



> Follow-up from [The Secret Ingredient: Barnes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7607875) in my [Brooklyn Buchanans series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/517528). Originally [posted on tumblr](http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/84660999116/kayliemalinza-its-spring-1944-five-miles). This fic is set during Glum and Sis' time on the island.

seventy years later, glum’s picking hot fish off the bone lefthanded. sis is watching him, burned fingertips firmly in her mouth, the underside of her jaw glowing wet from the steam rising up from her own fish-onna-stick. 

“fresh fish is supposed to be one of the best things in the world,” she says. “like, we could be stuck eating ants or weeds or something, you know?”

glum doesn’t answer but he keeps shoveling fish into his mouth, eyes half-closed, and when sis’s fish cools down enough she devours hers, too, moans leaking out.

this is fine for the first week.

eight days in and sis is rolling on the sand, half in and half out of the surf, tossing her catch of fish at glum and whimpering, “i just want a salad. with cheese. oh my god, i want cheese.”

glum takes the fish up to the fire, sets them roasting on the sticks. when he comes back, sis is lying on her belly and sobbing into her forearms, fins still splayed out over the sand and her tail swishing gently back and forth in the frothy tide.

he sits crosslegged just above her left fin, and reaches out to gently loosen it from the sand so it lays flat instead of bent.

sis sniffles, rests her cheek on her forearms to look at him. “you like eggplant, glum? like, a really good eggplant parmesan.”

glum thinks about it. he has to think a long time about questions like that, and sometimes he doesn’t believe the answers that come out. he doesn’t know where they come from.

but this feels true, hurts too much to be otherwise: “tomatoes,” he says.

sis flicks her tailfin idly. “yeah? any special way?”

“all ways,” glum says.

sis smiles. she doesn’t think glum will turn this into that part of  _forrest gump_ with bubba and the shrimp, but she wouldn’t mind if he did.

glum doesn’t; he hears the fish crackling and goes back up the shore to the fire. sis sucks her fins in–she’s getting better at that–shimmies out of the wetsuit tail and follows him up.

half an hour later glum puts down his handful of fish and says, “tomato sandwich.”

“never had that,” sis says. “you just put tomato slices on bread? no bacon or nothin’?”

“no bacon,” glum says. “mayonnaise, salt and pepper. and….”

sis stirs up the fire a little, rests her cold feet on a smooth warm rock from the embers. “and what?”

“honey,” says glum.

sis stares at him. “honey on a tomato sandwich? with  _mayonnaise?_ ”

glum flicks her a look, arm shining with firelight along the edge of every segment–and he smiles. “honey,” he says again. “the secret ingredient.”

sis chews a mouthful of fish thoughtfully. “i’m gonna try that when we get back,” she says.

“me too,” says glum.

that’s the rule; they always say

 _when_ , and never  _if_.


End file.
